Better Than Me
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: When Rita Skeeter prints an offensive article about two mens' private lives, what can happen? Fights and makeups, of course! R&R


_**Better Than Me**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy, you listen to me right now!" Harry Potter yelled as he followed the blonde, ex-Slytherin through the living room and into the kitchen.<p>

"Why should I?" Draco shouted back, turning to face the brunette.

"Because! Why does it matter what Rita printed in the Prophet? It's never mattered to you before, why should it now?"

"It's not the fact that she printed it at all, it's _what _she wrote!" Draco spat back, turning back so he was facing the sink and staring out the kitchen window.

Harry sighed, picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet and reread the front page article for the trillionth time.

_**Is Draco Malfoy really good enough for the Savior of the Wizarding World?**_

By Rita Skeeter

_We've all seen the former Death Eater (Malfoy), and Golden Boy (Potter) around together, sometimes even showing affection to each other—holding hands or a peck on the cheek or lips—but is Malfoy really good enough for the one, the only, Harry Potter? Potter could have any girl—or in recent times, we've noticed, guy—in the Wizarding World, and he chooses Draco Malfoy? His enemy from his days back at Hogwarts. Malfoy tormented Potter for years and now Potter decides he's what he wants in a partner? Something sounds mighty fishy here, and guess who's going to find out what's really going on here? Me, Rita Skeeter. _

_ Is it just a publicity stunt to get Potter back into the camera's eye? Or could it be to shed a little warm light on the Malfoy family? Or, what's left of it. _

_ How could Potter even find it in himself to talk to Malfoy, let alone be in a relationship with him? _

_ Even Malfoy could probably find someone to mess around with at a pub or something of the sort, but yet, he and Potter seem to not be budging on their so-called 'relationship'. _

_ To the left of this article, you'll see a picture of the famous Harry Potter, and the infamous Draco Malfoy holding hands as they walk down the street before Potter stops in his tracks and kisses Malfoy on the lips._

_ Who could have thought the two of them could have gotten past their hatred and fights to actually find love—or whatever it is that they have._

_ If you have any input on the Potter/Malfoy relationship, please email myself or my staff at __.__., or call the Prophet's telephone number listed at the end of this article._

_ We look forward to hearing your opinion!_

_ -Rita Skeeter_

Harry groaned and dropped the paper back onto the kitchen table as he looked back at his boyfriend of nearly nine months now.

"Draco, please, don't pay any mind to what that vile Rita Skeeter said. She's just trying to get a rise out of you," Harry tried to soothe the anger in his love's system—without much luck.

"Well, it's working," Draco pointed out, gripping onto the kitchen counters, making his knuckles turn even whiter than usual.

"Isn't it enough that I love you? What does it matter if Skeeter doesn't believe in us? Tons of other people do," Harry tried, putting as much emotion as he could muster up into that lone sentence.

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Like the Weasleys. Everyone is rooting for us to stay together. Hell, Mrs. Weasley has been absolutely elated since the first time I told her we were together. I'm sure if it were up to her, she'd have Rita fired from the Prophet and banished to the outskirts of the Wizarding World, never to be seen again. And there's also Hermione. Granted, she was skeptical at first, but who wasn't? She's just as happy as the Weasleys now."

"Could you name someone you haven't known since you were eleven?" Draco snapped, turning around to face his boyfriend.

"Need I remind you that I lived in a cupboard underneath a staircase for my first eleven years, while my cousin had two bedrooms of his own? I had no friends." Harry reminded Draco.

"But what if she's right?" Draco muttered, half to himself, and half to Harry.

"I can assure you, Draco, that Rita Skeeter is _not_, by any means, right. I've told you time and time again, but I love you more than anything—Always have. Remember, you can't believe everything you read."

Draco said nothing. He dropped his gaze from his lover's emeralds of eyes and stared down at a tiny black smudge on the white linoleum floors beneath his socks clad feet.

Harry took one long stride toward Draco and placed his calloused hands on his hips.

Draco lifted his eyes from the floor to Harry's loving stare.

Though Draco knew he shouldn't have just let what Rita Skeeter wrote in the Prophet, he did, and returned Harry's stare with just as much love as was found in Harry's.

Harry rose one hand from Draco's hip to his neck and pulled his head down closer to his own.

"Repeat after me, Draco. _I, Draco Malfoy, am better than Harry Potter_," Harry ordered.

"No," Draco said, quickly, trying to break away from Harry's grasp, which only tightened the more he tried.

"Do it, Draco," Harry commanded, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No!" Draco shouted, pressing his hands to Harry's navy blue t-shirt clothed stomach to try harder to push himself away from Harry.

"Say it, Draco. _I, Draco Malfoy, am better than Harry Potter_,"

Harry gripped onto Draco's neck with more force and pressed him against the refrigerator, pressing his own body full-length against his.

"I'm not better than you, though. If anything, I wonder why it is that you even choose to let yourself be seen with me,"

_Great, he's starting to believe Rita Skeeter and her bullshit._, Harry thought to himself.

Harry decided to give up on his efforts to get Draco to admit what he, himself had known for ten years since he met the blonde, with his slicked back hair and stormy eyes.

Harry let his hold on the blonde's neck relax before he stood up straight to plant a warm and welcoming kiss on his lips.

For about ten seconds, Draco was more surprised than he was impassioned, but soon that surprise faded and Draco found himself kissing back, wrapping his arms securely around Harry's waist.

Harry left one hand on his boyfriend's neck while the other crept up to his silver-blonde hair, tangling his fingers into the mess of crumpled knots as best he could.

Draco pushed off of the refrigerator and began walking himself and Harry toward the living room, where he pushed Harry onto the sofa and crawled over top of him.

Harry was immediately encased in the warmth that was Draco Malfoy's body and mouth on his own.

For the next ten or so minutes, the two young men stayed in each others' arms with their lips moving together in a silent dance before Harry had to pull back to allow oxygen to refill his body.

Harry didn't say anything; He just placed a slightly sweaty hand on Draco's cheek and caressed the smooth skin with his thumb as the two laid together in silence.

"Harry, I love you. You told me twice today that you love me, and I didn't say it back either time," Draco mumbled, leaning into Harry's touch.

"You don't always have to remind me. You show me that you do, and that's more than enough. Believe me. Even with the littlest things you do like leaving me notes on the kitchen counter before you go to work on weekends when I sleep in makes my heart beat that much faster and makes me yearn for you to come home,"

"Trust me, I long to come home to be with you just as much—if not more—than you do. I finally have Harry Potter on my arm, and there's no way in Merlin's name that I'm letting that go for the world,"

Harry let a small smile grace his face before he leaned into Draco more so than he already had been and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Now will you say it?" Harry asked once he pulled back from Draco.

"Fine, but only to get you to stop pestering me. I, Draco Malfoy, am better than Harry Potter... At more than just one thing,"

Draco gave Harry a wink before he dove in for another kiss.

_Well, at least he said it at all. _

"Draco, I know for a fact that you're going to get angry at me for saying this, but I really think you deserve so much better than me," Harry whispered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Draco's reaction.

"But that doesn't mean I want better. Believe it or not, Harry, you mean more to me than anything. I love everything about you, and just because you think I deserve better doesn't mean I'd give up what I have with you to someday hope to find that 'better', if it exists at all,"

"I promise you it does. Think about this, remember when Ron dated Lavender Brown back in sixth year?" Draco nodded. "Well, we all knew he could do so much better than her, and look at him now. He has Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's brainiac. We knew he could do better than Lavender, and now he has. Who's to say that same won't be true for you?"

"Now you listen to me, Harry, I don't care what happened with the Ron, Hermione, and Lavender love triangle. All I care about right now is laying here with you. I may _deserve _better—in your head at least—but I don't _want _better,"

And with that, Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's lips, in hopes that it would put an end to that dreadful conversation.

And that's exactly what it did. Harry couldn't seem to pull himself away from Draco even if he wanted to. Which he, in fact, did not.

* * *

><p>Woo! Random little one-shot! (:<p>

I'm on a roll with these recently!

This one is loosely based off of Hinder's song, "Better Than Me", but it kind of got a little far off from that. :P Oh, well. I still like it.

Hope ya'll do too!

xoxo,

K.J


End file.
